


Revenge Best Served

by BouncyPickle



Category: xXx (2002), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Serena cheats on Xander so Xander fucks Xiang.





	1. Chapter 1

Xiang was taken by surprise when Xander grabbed his shoulders, attempting to shove him back into the wall. Purely by reflex, Xiang swept Xander’s legs out from under him, toppling the taller man to the floor. Xiang rolled, seating himself across Xander’s waist. 

One hand twisted in the bigger man's too tight shirt and his other raised in a fist, ready to strike.  Xander smirked and his big hands slid up over Xiang’s knees, stopping only to squeeze his thighs. 

“What is this?” Xiang frowned, eyebrows tipping down into a scowl; “You have a problem with me?” 

“No problem,” Xander cocked his head to the side, smirk growing even wider. Suddenly, his hands swept underneath Xiang’s thighs and in a flash, he flipped them, pinning the smaller man to the floor. 

He wedged his hips up between Xiang’s legs, using his grip under Xiang’s knee to drag the smaller man up into him. Xiang raised an eyebrow but didn't make any move to free himself. 

“You looked like you might be a little bored,” Xander hummed casually, as if he wasn't hovering to closely to Xiang, as if his hands weren't tugging the edge of Xiang’s button down out of his pants; “Thought maybe I could offer up a distraction.” 

Xiang wasn't an oblivious idiot but that didn't mean he wasn't confused. His hands tightened into fists at his sides. “That's strange because it sounds like you're hitting on me,” Xiang watched as Xander’s smile spread into a toothy grin, “but last I remember you and Serena-” 

“Are in an open relationship,” Xander cut him off, fingers squeezing in and denting his waist until it hurt; “Apparently.” 

Xiang laughed, bright and sharp, and let his hands slip up Xander’s decorated arms. “I see, so I'm a revenge fuck,” he wrapped his legs over Xander’s hips, pulling Xander’s waist impossibly closer. 

“No I-” Xander started then faltered; “Does that bother you?” 

Xiang shrugged, slipping his arms around the back of Xander’s neck; “I've been worse.” 

Then he jerked the taller man down into a fierce kiss. His forward act seemed to spur Xander on and the moment Xiang’s tongue touched Xander’s lips, Xander devoured him. He sucked the smaller man's tongue into his mouth as one large hand wound itself behind Xiang’s neck, roughly lifting him to deepen the kiss. 

Xiang couldn't restrain a moan at being manhandled and his fingers tangled into the back of Xander’s sporty shirt with desperation he rarely showed. Xander used his strong grip to pull Xiang back, breaking the kiss and chuckled, his hot breath warm against Xiang’s mouth. Xiang’s eyes crinkled as he smirked at the blatant want on the other man’s face. 

“You like that?” Xander’s voice was even huskier than usual, grated and hoarse with arousal. 

“What do you think?” Xiang rolled his hips upward, letting Xander feel how much he liked it, and Xander’s fingers tightened into his hair. They both moaned. 

Xander’s hands fumbled suddenly, releasing his grip and letting Xiang fall back to the floor. The taller man didn't miss a beat, leaning in close once again to capture Xiang’s lips as his hands grabbed at the front of Xiang’s shirt. He tore it open without warning, buttons scattering, and Xiang laughed against his mouth.

His bare chest was all lean muscles that rippled as he chuckled and Xander bent down to have a taste, sweeping his tongue over Xiang’s collar bone. Xiang’s back arched when Xander’s hand wrapped around his slim waist and squeezed, his lips sucking at the sensitive spot just above Xiang’s sternum. 

He only paused for a second before tearing open Xiang’s pants. Xiang lifted his hips so Xander could pull his dark jeans down, exposing his hard length. A rough, calloused hand fell on top of his thigh, thumb gliding over the thin skin on the inside, close but not enough.

“Fuck,” Xiang gasped, nails scraping at the skin under Xander’s shirt. His voice was breathless and taught; “Stop playing and show me what you got.” 

The challenge sent a ripple through Xander’s body. Suddenly Xander had his hands under Xiang’s thighs and he was lifting the smaller man up. When he spun them around and shoved Xiang’s back into the wall perhaps a little too roughly, Xiang wrapped his legs around Xander’s waist, a deep moan escaping him. 

One shoulder of his blouse had fallen down his bicep, stuck under the swell of muscle there, and Xiang made no move to correct it. Instead he pulled Xander’s shirt up his abs and over his head in one clean motion, tossing it aside carelessly after. Before Xander could even regain his bearings, Xiang was tearing his belt open and pushing his blue jeans down. He got far enough for Xander’s hefty cock to spring free before Xander caught his arms, large fingers curling around his wrists. 

He shoved Xiang’s arms back into the wall, just over his head, and pinned him in place. Xiang’s cock twitched between them and his head tipped back as a shuddering breath of pleasure escaped him. Xander’s thick cock saddled up against Xiang’s as Xander leaned in impossibly close. His mouth fell somewhere behind Xiang’s ear, sucking at his skin as Xander rutted against him. 

The feeling of his swollen length trapped between their abs as Xander grinded into him made Xiang’s whole body shudder. He twisted against Xander’s grip on his wrists just to feel it tighten and silenced a moan by tipping his face down into Xander’s shoulder. The were both panting, hot breath heating the air between them and making their skin sticky and flushed. 

“You like that?” Xander asked again, cocky this time as he already knew the answer. “Yes I-nng,” Xiang panted into Xander’s throat; “Just fuck me already.” 

Xander growled and pressed Xiang into the wall with even more force, to the point where Xiang could barely breathe, and thrust against him harder, faster. 

“Ah, Xander,” Xiang gasped, arousal pooling in his stomach so suddenly it took him by surprise; “Wait, wait. I'm going to come-” 

“Then do it,” Xander snarled, demanding, into his ear and Xiang knew he was done for. 

His back arched even though he had nowhere to go and his thighs tightened even though he couldn't pull Xander any closer. Stuttering exhales suddenly turned into a resounding, breathless mantra of Cantonese cuss words. 

Then like snapping a rubber band, he came, jerking forward and crying out into Xander’s shoulder. His whole body convulsed as his cock spilled between them, come spurting across his and Xander’s ab muscles. His thighs shook as his orgasm rippled through his body. Xiang was distantly aware of Xander’s grip tightening on his wrists, of the stuttered motion of his hips and of the bigger man's own slew of curses and profanities pouring past his lips. 

There was only a brief moment where both men caught their breath before Xander stepped back, cutting open the space between them. Xiang dropped his boots back to the floor, wavering a moment before grounding himself. They were both panting heavily, covered in each other's come and flushed red as they pulled their pants back up. 

“You know,” Xander started, smiling playfully; “You're heavier than you look.” 

Xiang laughed as he shook out the tingling numbness in his fingers. “Are you calling me fat?” he joked, not bothering to close his shirt knowing full well he was anything but; “That's just what every girl wants to hear after sex.” 

Xander stepped back into Xiang’s space, hand sliding up Xiang’s jaw slowly, far too intimately, and it made Xiang swallow nervously. 

“You're hot as hell and you know it,” Xander snorted but his words came out surprisingly husky. 

Before Xiang could unleash the witty comeback on the tip of his tongue, Xander was sucking it into his mouth. One hand settled at Xiang’s waist as the one still by his jaw crept around the back of his head, holding him in place. Xiang’s eyelids fluttered for a second, his hands ghosted over Xander’s bare shoulders, but before he could allow himself to give in, Xiang pulled away. 

“Thanks,” he tried for a casual air, patting Xander’s bicep as he made to move around him; “This was fun.” 

Xander caught his elbow and when Xiang looked down he could see little purple bruises forming on his wrist. “We could do this again,” Xander offered, nervous despite his air of confidence; “If you want.” 

Xiang grinned from ear to ear and slipped his arm free. As he whipped around, loose blouse fanning out around his waist, he called back; “And ruin another perfectly good shirt? Bah!”


	2. Chapter 2

Xander, Xiang realized, didn't drink. Whenever they went to bars, generally in disguise and looking for information, Xander would order some non-alcoholic distraction. If they were celebrating together, Xander would watch the others get drunk instead of doing so himself. Xiang didn't really care either way; it didn't keep him from indulging any. He was pretty drunk, maybe even stumbling a little though Xiang wouldn't admit he couldn't hold his liquor as well as he claimed.

He stepped outside to have a smoke, tripped outside more like, and didn't hear when the door paused before closing behind him. He had just lit the cigarette between his lips when a big hand landed firmly between his shoulder blades and pushed him. Xiang wasn't as graceful when he was drunk so he stumbled forward and caught himself on the brick wall in front of him. A heavy body pressed into his back, pushing his chest into the rough stone. Xiang smirked and sucked at the cigarette in his mouth before blowing smoke into the other man’s face. 

“I take it you and Serena aren't doing so well,” he chuckled when Xander growled in his ear; “Anything I can do to help?” The offer was a joke, sharp and cutting and completely inconsiderate.

Xander’s voice was rough and deep, sending a shiver of arousal down Xiang’s spine. “You can stop talking and suck me off,” it also came out as a joke but Xiang doubted Xander was kidding.

He pretended to think it over, humming around the chewed up butt of the cigarette between in his lips. “Well, I guess I could help you out,” Xiang sighed, as if put upon; “X looks out for its own, after all.” 

Xander spun Xiang around and pushed him to his knees. There was something wet and sticky that seeped through Xiang’s pants and he pulled a face that made Xander bark out a laugh. Xiang heaved in another long drag before flicking his cigarette aside. It died on the ground in a burst of red. 

Once his hands were free, Xiang reached up to undo Xander’s pants, smoke billowing out in front of him. Xander rocked forward and lifted his arm to lean against the wall, boxing Xiang in. That made Xiang shudder in excitement and Xander smirked down at him knowingly. When Xiang pulled Xander’s pants open and down far enough for his cock to be freed, he had to take a second to marvel at the sight up close.

Xander’s cock was a thing of beauty; thick and long, with a flushed, dripping head and popping veins tracking up and down the sides. Xiang gripped the base, and his fingers just fit around the thing, then he slid his hand up just to get a feel for it. 

“Impressive,” he hummed appreciatively. 

“Glad you approve,” Xander snorted, hips shifting impatiently. 

Xiang’s eyes flicked up to make contact with Xander’s and he smirked. When his tongue slipped out and over the leaking tip of the other man's dick, Xiang felt Xander’s whole body shudder. A hand grabbed at the back of Xiang’s head, tangling in his hair, and Xiang trembled in delight. He dipped forward and sucked Xander’s cock into his mouth as Xiang felt his own pants tighten around his hardening length. 

Barely half fit into his mouth before Xiang gagged but he was determined to do better than that. Xiang was drunk so he felt brave and his muscles were relaxed. Swallowing Xander’s cock until it bumped the back of his throat, Xiang paused to breathe in through his nose slowly. His eyes fluttered shut and Xiang forced the rest of the other man’s stiff length down into his throat as deep as it would go. 

When Xiang’s nose bumped into Xander’s pubic bone, Xander let out a ragged moan above him. The blunt fingers in Xiang’s dark locks twisted until it hurt and dragged him just the tiniest bit closer. His jaw stretched until it ached but when Xiang tried to pull back, the grip on the back of his head held him in place. A pinprick of panic shot through Xiang’s body and his hands scrambled up, grabbing at Xander’s hips. He shoved the taller man back forcefully and Xander released him. When the cock was finally out of his mouth saliva trickled down Xiang’s chin and Xiang sucked in a deep breath, panting. 

He glared up at Xander darkly. 

“Don’t do that,” he hissed and his voice was coarse with strain. 

Xander chuckled but lifted his hands out of the way, raising them palm up; “What? I thought you liked it rough?” 

Xiang swallowed against the ache in his throat; “Sure, but not that. Don’t do it.” 

“Alright, Scout’s honor,” Xander kept his hands away from Xiang’s head; “Won’t happen again.” 

Xiang held the other man’s stare as he wrapped his fingers around the hefty cock in front of him once more. Before he put it back in his mouth, Xiang smirked. “You can pull my hair though,” he licked a thick, wet stripe up the vein underneath Xander’s cock; “I fucking  _ love  _ that shit.” 

A rough chuckle rang out above him before Xander buried his fingers in Xiang’s black locks again, tugging just hard enough to make Xiang moan. Then Xiang swallowed Xander down again. This time he only sank down as far as was comfortable, letting the tip of Xander’s cock just breach the rim of his throat, and the rest of the length he stroked with his hand. He could do it faster this way, swallowing him down before sucking off, back and forth.

As he quickened the pace with his mouth, Xiang rubbed him faster with his hand. Xander let out a low groan above him and his fingers alternated between jerking and petting Xiang’s hair. His hips jerked forward a couple times but Xiang just took it, letting Xander’s cock slip a little deeper into his throat each time. 

When he could see Xander was close, his ribs heaving up and down with staggered breaths and his hips stuttering against Xiang’s mouth, Xiang sucked him down and ran his hand back and forth faster, his grip tight and hard. He felt Xander’s cock jerk in his mouth, could taste the heady flavor of precome on his tongue and tried to pull back. Xander held him in place as he came, hips snapping forward and dick twitching out a hot load into Xiang’s mouth. 

Xiang glared up at the taller man sharply before he lifted his fist and punched Xander right in the gut as hard as he could. Immediately Xander dropped him with a shout; “What the hell?!” 

Xiang spit off to the side as he wiped his chin along the back of his hand. “I told you not to do that,” he said matter of factly. 

Even though Xander had an arm wrapped around his sore abdomen, he laughed. “Right, sorry. I got caught up in the moment,” he offered a hand to help Xiang to his feet; “What a way to ruin a great orgasm.” 

Xiang grinned toothily; “You’re welcome.” 

He pulled his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, plucking one free and sticking it between his lips. Xander took his lighter and struck it, holding out the flame to light Xiang’s cigarette for him. Xiang chuckled, shaking his head, and leaned forward, letting the tip burn until the smoke on his palate tasted smooth and deep. 

Then Xander snagged it from his mouth and ducked down to steal a kiss. Xiang pressed upward, shoving his tongue into Xander’s mouth so he could taste himself. Xander moaned and sucked Xiang’s tongue in even deeper. When Xiang broke the kiss, Xander stuck the half burned up cigarette back between his lips. 

“Thanks,” Xander ran a gentle thumb down Xiang’s jaw; “Minus the sucker punch, that was great.” 

Xiang took one big hit before tossing his cigarette aside; “Yeah well, you might want to put your dick away before heading back inside,” Xiang’s eyes flicked down to where Xander’s soft cock was still hanging free from his pants; “People may get the wrong idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Xiang was about to fall asleep, stripped down to his boxers and snuggled into a plush, hotel bed, when there was loud knocking on his door. Knocking wasn't quite right. Banging. Pounding. Persistently. He groaned as he rolled from his bed. To uphold a shred of decency he tugged his thin white tank top back on.

“I'm coming! I'm coming!” he snagged the gun off his night stand just in case; “What do you want?” 

Xiang wrenched the door open and light flooded him. He blinked but before his eyes adjusted, someone was shoving past him into his room. He dropped, spun his legs out, and knocked the man to the floor. When Xiang jumped onto the intruder’s back he shoved a gun into his spine, over a tattoo of three X’s. Xiang sighed as Xander laughed under him. 

“I could have shot you!” Xiang snapped, flipping off of Xander and rolling to his feet. He threw his gun back onto his end table and Xander stood up behind him. “What are you doing here?”  Xiang sounded more angry than he felt, excitement slowly taking its place. 

“Serena and I are over,” Xiang didn't care about what happened so he didn't ask. 

“And what are you doing _here_?” Xiang repeated, folding his arms. 

Xander stepped up into him, arms circling Xiang’s waist. Lips were pressed into Xiang’s neck, right where it met his shoulder, and Xiang shivered. 

“What do you think?” Xander mumbled, little whispers against Xiang’s skin. Xiang snorted and didn't answer, draping his arms over Xander’s shoulders. Xander sucked at the juncture of Xiang’s throat and jaw and Xiang tipped his head to the side to give him better access. 

“Serena kicked me out of our room,” Xander eventually sighed and Xiang laughed at him outright. 

“Ah, so you need a place to stay for the night,” Xiang pressed his hips into Xander’s more firmly and a thick thigh slipped between his legs; “You going to do something for me if I let you stay?” 

Xander’s hands slid back around Xiang’s body and he pulled Xiang forward by a fierce grip on his ass. Xiang fucking whimpered when Xander rolled, grinding against his cock and Xiang’s fingers clutched at the back of Xander’s shirt. 

“Whatever you want,” Xander promised, husky voice vibrating across Xiang’s throat. Xiang swallowed thickly as arousal spilled freely through his veins. 

“How about-” Xiang paused to let out a high, pleased moan when Xander squeezed his ass again; “you fuck my brains out and we’ll call it even.” 

Xander clicked his tongue; “I think I can do that.” 

Xander’s hands moved up, under the back of Xiang’s shirt. His fingers massaged the dense muscle along Xiang’s spine as he raised his tank top. Xiang lifted his arms and let Xander pull his shirt over his head. Suddenly hands were stroking down his chest, catching on the rippling muscles along Xiang’s ribs. They stopped above the dip of Xiang’s waist and Xander pushed, steering Xiang backwards. 

He let himself be backed up against the dresser across from his bed. When Xiang’s ass bumped into the surface, Xander closed in and Xiang dropped his hands to the edge, gripping it firmly. 

“Do you have any lube?” Xiang asked as Xander snapped the band of his boxer briefs just below his belly button. Xiang arched a brow when Xander, smirking, pulled a tube from his pocket. 

“You carry that with you everywhere you go or were you just being presumptuous?” Xiang snorted and Xander waved the bottle in Xiang’s face playfully. 

“Never hurts to be prepared,” he mocked and a devious, crooked smirk cut across Xiang’s face. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he growled before catching Xander up in a passionate kiss. 

Xiang’s arms wrapped around the back of Xander’s neck and he hauled him in close, crushing himself wIth Xander’s weight. Xiang swiped his tongue over Xander’s lips and Xander immediately swallowed it up. The tube of lube dug into Xiang’s spine as Xander wrapped his arms behind Xiang, one over his shoulder blades and one around the small of his back. Xiang spread his legs around Xander’s hips and the rough material of Xander’s jeans scraped against the sensitive flesh inside his thighs. He gasped around Xander’s tongue at the raw, burning sensation. 

“Are you going to show me how you earned that reputation or not, Xander?” Xiang mocked, daring Xander to prove his prowess. It sent a shiver down Xander’s back and he pulled away to bite a mark into Xiang’s shoulder; Xiang groaned. 

“You’re an impatient ass,” he growled, licking at the bruise he’d made. 

“No,” Xiang ran his fingernails down Xander’s back and he growled; “I have an impatient ass. Hurry it up.” 

Xander spun Xiang around suddenly. A large hand caught the back of Xiang’s neck before Xander shoved him face down over the dresser. When Xiang’s chest slammed into the solid surface, he let out an eager moan. 

“Got a safe word?” Xander said it like a jab, a sneer, and Xiang laughed derisively. 

“Yeah,” he jeered; “How about ‘stop or I’ll break your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat’? Fuck me or get out and I’ll take care of myself.”

Xander yanked Xiang’s underwear down roughly and his voice rumbled in his chest; “Now that I’d like to see.”

Xiang just scoffed as he stretched his arms out over his head, arching his back to give Xander better access. A hand grabbed his ass cheek firmly and spread him open. Xiang winced when cool lube was poured down over his entrance but when a finger made to enter him, Xiang stopped Xander. 

“Don’t,” he hissed, voice already breathless; “Just get inside me.” 

Instead of arguing like Xiang expected, Xander wrapped lube-slick fingers in Xiang’s hair and positioned himself behind the smaller man. His cock slipped up Xiang’s thigh before landing over his opening. When Xander pushed in, Xiang’s jaw tightened and his hands shot up, flat against the wall behind the dresser, for support. The tip slid in easily enough but the stretch of Xander’s thickness burned and Xiang moaned, loud and unapologetic. As Xander pushed in to the hilt, he wrenched Xiang’s head up by his hair and Xiang gasped as a shudder of pleasure ripped through his whole body. 

“Oh fuck,” Xiang panted, every muscles in his body twitching against the intrusion of Xander’s cock; “Fuck, you’re big.” 

Xander stopped sucking at his shoulder to chuckle heatedly into Xiang’s ear; “Don’t come yet. We’ve got the whole night ahead of us.” 

Xiang barked out a laugh before grinding his hips back into Xander’s cock, effectively ending the conversation. His urging goaded Xander on and he immediately pulled all the way out before swiftly pounding back inside. The dresser under him slammed into the wall with a wham that was almost as loud as Xiang’s moan. Then Xander did it again and Xiang cried out the other man’s name. 

The moment it passed his lips, Xander was chomping another bruise into his back. The pain of it made Xiang’s whole body shudder. Xiang couldn't do much from this position but he could use his hands on the wall to push back every time Xander rocked forward, deepening every thrust until Xiang saw stars. His head jerked against Xander’s grip, yanking his hair, when Xiang tried to turn it to the side. A sharp jolt of arousal shot down his spine and Xiang felt his cock twitch between his thighs. 

He was going to come, he was going to come, just a little more. Fuck. Fuck. Right before Xiang reached his climax, Xander abruptly pulled out and the building pressure was suddenly halted. Before Xiang could protest, Xander was flipping him around. When the bigger man caught Xiang’s voice up in a kiss, he wrapped his fingers under Xiang’s knees and hoisted. Xiang scrambled to get his arms behind Xander’s neck as he was lifted up against the taller man's chest. 

“You didn’t think we were done yet?” Xander broke their kiss just to growl across Xiang’s lips. 

So when Xander moved, stepping toward the bed, Xiang pulled his shoulders and pressed his heel into the back of Xander’s knee at the same time. Xander stumbled forward before slamming Xiang’s back into the wall with a loud, resounding bang. Xiang groaned, curling his legs around Xander’s ass and yanking him closer. Xander didn't pause, slipping back inside Xiang in one fluid movement that had Xiang moaning like a bitch in heat. 

“Come on, come on,” Xiang panted, using the leverage of their new position to pull Xander to him with his legs and fuck himself onto the other man's cock. 

Xander gripped Xiang’s waist so hard Xiang could feel bruises being seared into his flesh and Xiang groaned. 

“If you can still boss me around, then I'm not doing this right,” Xander’s voice was deep, cocky, and he pinned Xiang’s hips to the wall, immobilizing him. 

Then Xander fucked Xiang with vigor, pounding into him so hard Xiang scrambled to hang on. His back hit the wall over and over with every thrust and Xiang could only moan and take it. His head fell back, bouncing off the wall, and Xander leaned into his neck. Xander’s hot breath skimmed over Xiang’s throat while Xiang panted out a breathless whine into his ear. His fingers dented the flesh just underneath the tattoo on Xander’s neck as Xiang held Xander even closer. 

The bigger man rested his forehead onto Xiang’s shoulder, sweat-slick skin skimming across sweat-slick skin, and snapped his hips up particularly hard. Xiang cried out, so fucking close once more, and he looped his ankles, determined to keep Xander from stopping this time. From the way Xander picked up his pace, Xiang doubted he intended to let up anytime soon. 

“Fuck! I’m close-” Xiang managed through gasping breaths; “Yes, yes, come on Xander. Fuck!” 

His chest heaved as the muscles in his abdomen jerked and twitched. Then Xiang shouted out Xander’s name as he came, cock jumping and splashing his hot seed between them. The moment he did, Xander was spinning Xiang away from the wall and Xiang’s whole world lurched to the side before he was thrown onto his back on the bed. His ass clenched around nothing while he came down from his orgasm and Xiang groaned irritably.

Xander dropped down between Xiang’s legs and shoved them up out of his way. When he immediately slammed back into Xiang, fucking him fast and hard again with no preamble, Xiang chuckled breathlessly. 

“You’re an animal,” his laugh splintered into tiny, punched out moans. 

“You have no idea,” Xander growled, fingers curling under Xiang’s knee and pressing his leg down even further into Xiang’s chest.

His other hand wrapped around one of Xiang’s wrists, completely encompassing it, and forced his arm down into the mattress. Xiang moaned, giving it a tug so Xander would grip him even harder. Then Xander pressed his chest down into Xiang’s, angling his thrusts so he hit Xiang’s prostate over and over with every thrust. Xiang tipped his head back with a bitten off gasp, cock already swelling with interest again. 

He shuddered when Xander latched onto his throat, growling into his ear. Briefly, Xiang thought about the purpling bruise Xander was chewing into him and how it would draw eyes tomorrow but Xiang couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt so good to have the other man’s teeth scrape over his jugular, to have his lips suck at the thin skin over top that Xiang could make no move to stop him. 

Instead, Xiang spread his legs a little more and encouraged Xander to keep going by wrapping his free arm behind Xander’s neck. Xander slowed his hips down, producing deep, even thrusts that knocked little grunts out of Xiang’s throat. When he made a groan of protest at the reduced pace, Xander laughed huskily in his ear. It stirred an impulse deep inside of Xiang to knock him down a couple pegs. 

He draped his leg over Xander’s shoulder then caught his ankle with his free hand. Using his new leverage, Xiang twisted, toppling the taller man to the side. He rolled, seating himself on top of Xander with his legs on either side of Xander’s abdomen. Right away, Xiang sank back down onto Xander’s cock and Xander let out a low moan. He grabbed at Xiang’s thighs, squeezing them between his enormous fingers. 

Then Xiang rolled his hips and Xander jerked under him, groaning. His eyes watched Xiang fervidly, taking in every movement of the smaller man’s body as Xiang ground down against him. Xiang shuddered at the attention. When his hips stuttered, Xander took advantage of the opening in his defenses. His hands slid up Xiang’s thighs to his waist, gripping him firmly. Then Xander smirked as he lifted Xiang up, cock sliding out smooth and languid, before slamming Xiang down onto him. 

Xiang clambered to catch himself against Xander’s pecs when Xander did it again. The next time around, Xander thrust up to meet the downward pull of Xiang’s body, and Xiang shouted his name, head thrown back. In this position, Xander’s cock went so much deeper and Xiang trembled in delight. Xander set a fast pace, lifting him up and fucking him hard and deep every time he yanked Xiang down onto his cock and Xiang’s head spun. 

He tried to beg Xander to let him come but all Xiang could do was gasp out breathless Cantonese cuss words, too far gone to remember English. Xander coiled his arm behind the small of Xiang’s back and sat up in a flash. The sudden movement knocked them both off balance and neither had realized how close they were to the edge of the bed until they were tumbling over it and to the floor. 

Xiang landed underneath Xander and he used his legs to hold the taller man into him, a tight grip around Xander’s waist. Neither stopped their frantic thrusting against each other, both too close to let the fall distract them. Xiang chanted Cantonese pleas under his breath while Xander groaned heated promises in his ear. 

Using his hold under Xiang’s back, Xander jerked Xiang up higher into his lap and Xiang stretched his legs up over the taller man’s shoulders. One of Xander’s hands caught up Xiang’s knee and he pulled it close so he could kiss at the inside of Xiang’s thigh. Xiang’s hands flew out above his head, grabbing at the end table next to the bed and hanging on tight. 

Xander quickened his pace, harder and faster, and when Xiang rolled his hips up, Xander dropped his leg to wrap his callous fingers around Xiang’s cock. Immediately, Xiang came, jerking in Xander’s grip and spilling all over himself as he screamed Xander’s name. His whole body spasmed and shuddered around Xander’s cock and with one final thrust, Xander buried himself in to the hilt and climaxed. His hot seed poured into Xiang’s body and Xiang let out a high, desperate whine from the back of his throat. It felt so good to be so thoroughly fucked out of his mind and Xiang just lay there shuddering, panting and savoring the buzz of satisfaction still rippling through his body. 

When Xander pulled free, Xiang couldn’t hold back a disappointed groan.

“Still with me?” Xander jeered, carefully guiding Xiang’s legs down from his shoulders. Xiang just waved his hand in the air, too tired to speak. Xander laughed; “So I guess that’s a no to taking a shower and going for another round?”

Xiang just snorted, dropping his arm over his eyes. He stayed on the ground, catching his breath, and didn’t bother covering his exposed body. Xander scooped him up and plopped him down onto his bed. Xiang groaned at the sudden jerking motion and rolled to his side, snuggling into the comforter.

“I’ll get a wash cloth to clean you up,” Xander said and Xiang only acknowledged him with another groan. 

When Xander came back to wipe the drying, tacky come from Xiang’s body, Xiang caught his wrist. “Tomorrow,” he kissed at Xander’s cheek, sloppily missing his mouth and Xander tilted his face to meet Xiang’s lips. When they pulled apart, Xiang patted Xander’s bicep and promised; “We can fuck like animals in the shower tomorrow.” 

Xander just laughed and settled into the bed next to him. When he pulled the blankets up over their shoulders, Xiang rolled into him, resting a cheek on Xander’s chest. 

“Okay,” Xiang admonished, trailing his fingers up the dips of muscles on Xander’s stomach; “Fifteen minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading and for all the kudos and comments! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope everyone had fun reading~~


End file.
